wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/10
Kategoria:Sfinks X Na usilne prośby Mgławicza pan Jacek zdecydował się pozostać. Nie był pewny, dlaczego ekscelencja go zatrzymuje, ale przeczuwał w tym tylko Strzemską. Mgławicz widocznie nie chciał utracić z nią bodaj pośredniego kontaktu. Pan Jacek miał także swój cel wytknięty i dlatego został na stanowisku. Kwestia mieszkaniowa upadła, gdyż Sybirak był niewzruszony, dzięki czemu wyrzucona na bruk rodzina zajęła na powrót swój lokal. Powiedziano jej uprzejmie, że poselstwo nie przyjechało jeszcze, a jeśli przybędzie to zajmie inny, bardziej dogodny lokal. Pan Jacek nie przypuszczał nawet, że tak dyplomatyczne wybiegi mogą być używane przez ludzi, którzy zajmują najwybitniejsze stanowiska i mają się kierować zasadą praworządności. Wytknął to kiedyś Mgławiczowi, ale ten odparł poważnie: – Musimy być uprzejmi i konsekwentni, a uprzejmość niekiedy opiera się na wybiegach. Pan Jacek pracował gorliwie i wnikał we wszystkie sprawy tak ogólne, jak i te, które rozstrzygały się w gabinecie Mgławicza. Częstokroć, dzięki odmiennemu punktowi widzenia, nie mógł pogodzić się ze sposobem załatwiania spraw przez swego szefa i nie wahał się protestować gorąco, używając swego wpływu na ekscelencję. Sucha odmowa i niewzruszona postawa Mgławicza nie zrażała go, przeciwnie, trwał w przekonaniu, że i jego słowo kiedyś zwycięży. Tymczasem zatargi następowały pomiędzy nimi coraz częstsze i gwałtowniejsze. Mgławicz nie lubił czujnego oka swego sekretarza i odwagi jego słowa. Pan Jacek zaś widział, że ekscelencja stanął na niebezpiecznym szczycie, powrót jest już trudny, grożący runięciem w otchłań własnej ambicji. Walka między nimi trwała uparta, aż wreszcie przeszła z gabinetu ekscelencji na szeroki teren jego działalności. Wpływ sekretarza nieznaczny a jednak wyraźny spostrzeżono w kołach otaczających Mgławicza i – zapadł wyrok tajny, którego mocą należało jak najrychlej pana Jacka odsunąć. Pan Jacek czuł dokoła siebie atmosferę wrogą, wiedział o intrygach knowanych przeciwko niemu, widział niekiedy gwałtowną niechęć Mgławicza, jednakże taktem swoim i powagą zwalczał grożące mu niebezpieczeństwa, a nieustraszonym wzrokiem bystro patrzył na sprawy i coraz nowe wykrywał tajemnice. Posiadał z natury duży zmysł przeczuciowy. Po wielokrotnych odkryciach pobudzał go do żywotności, i doszedł do wyników nadzwyczajnych. Optymizm dawny zamierał w nim jak kwiat subtelny w zatęchłej piwnicy, więc pan Jacek chuchał nań z gorącym pragnieniem zatrzymania go przy życiu. Ale spostrzegł ze smutkiem, że to już na nic, pesymizm brał górę, rozkwitał, bo zasilały go potężne soki życiodajne, krążące dokoła obficie. Pewnego razu odwiedził pana Jacka Ezop Jerzejski. Radość była obopólna. Ezopa zaciekawiło bardzo stanowisko kolegi, sekretarza przybocznego tak wysokiej figury, jaką był Mgławicz. Pan Jacek, szykując wodę na herbatę i krzątając się koło skromnych zapasów, opowiadał koledze wrażenia swoje. Ezop powtarzał nowinki i wiadomości wiejskie, po czym jął się skarżyć na to, że pan Jacek wyjechał z Jerzejek wtedy, gdy tam, a zwłaszcza w Zaolchniowie, byłby potrzebny. Mianowicie: Ożarczyk coraz natarczywiej narzuca chłopom swoje doktryny i podburza ciemne umysły; starosta dzielnie akompaniuje tej robocie, schowany za parawan domniemanej bezstronności zwłaszcza wobec obywateli. Ożarczyk szczególnie się rozpanoszył, gdy skarga proboszcza do sejmu za awanturę podczas pochodu i bezczelność wystąpienia posła w kościele nie dala żadnych wyników. – Zatuszowali sprawę związkowcy i basta! – mówił Ezop. – To siła, walka z nią jest trudna. – A ja sądzę, że to nie siła, jak mówisz, ale jad krótko żyjącej żmii; trując innych sama ginie – odrzekł pan Jacek. Na jad, wszczepiony w ludzi, znajdzie się antydot ratunkowy i ocali ich od zguby, ale bestia, zadająca truciznę, zginie z konieczności. – Daj Boże, tylko że to nieprędko nastąpi. – Prędzej niż przypuszczasz, bo musi przyjść przejrzenie. Ezop uśmiechnął się smutnie. – Widzę, Jacuś, że ty jeszcze niezupełnie wziąłeś rozbrat z optymizmem dawnym, choć już teraz patrzysz okiem czystym, mniej masz złudy poprzedniej. – To wpływ tutejszy, ale wiary w przyszłość boję się stracić i nią podtrzymuję ducha. Wybawiciela Polski, tego wodza, który ją z mgły i mętów wywiedzie, dotąd wśród nas nie widzę, ale on przyjść musi i wtedy ta bestia zostanie zgładzona, ta bestia wszelkiego zła, co się dziś sroży. Umilkli na długą chwilę, Ezop zapalił fajkę i siedział skurczony, patrząc na deszcz, siekący w szyby okien. Pan Jacek zapatrzył się także w okno. I była sekunda, jakby muśnięcie złego podmuchu wiatru, że zdało mu się, iż to siecze deszcz w zakratowane okna cytadeli, ongi, przed laty. – Wówczas byłem tak młody – szepnął w zadumie pan Jacek. – Kiedy, Jacuś?... – Wtedy, gdy mi pierwszy raz podcięto skrzydła w kazamatach. – Pisałeś mi raz – rzekł Ezop – że bywasz dość często na posiedzeniu w sejmie, ale nie wyczułem w twoich listach zadowolenia. Pan Jacek machnął ręką. – Zadowolenia? Ach, mój drogi, cieszyłem się jak dziecko, pamiętasz w Jerzejkach – że mamy sejm, istotę jego, jego treść i rząd. A wracając z posiedzeń, mogłem się cieszyć tylko gmachem sejmowym u nas, faktem, że jest sejm. Ale jaki on?... Wracałem często zdrętwiały z wewnętrznej trwogi. Odnosiłem wrażenie, że demon zła zamąca umysły, by krzewić niezgodę i straszną dysharmonię między ludzi wprowadzić. Często powstrzymywałem się, by nie krzyknąć na galerii: „Stronność! Fałsz! Bezczelność kłamliwa”... Są tacy, co grożą rewolucją, która ma zapukać do drzwi sejmowych, a sami rewolucję i kłamstwo wprowadzają do obrad. Pan Jacek dolał koledze herbaty i zaczął mu opowiadać o kilku posiedzeniach, przytaczając charakterystyczne fakty. Wreszcie rzekł: – Bezwład i ograniczoność jednych posłów, zagorzałość, partyjność drugich, dzikie wrzaski, hańbiące przeciwne obozy ze strony trzecich, niesforność, zamęt, niesprawiedliwe oszczerstwa przerażają, rodzą smutek i żal, że tak jest u nas. Każdy głos umiarkowany w sejmie nie ma posłuchu, każdy trzeźwy wniosek posłów, myślących rozumnie, bojkotowany jest z zaciekłością. Mój szef, Mgławicz, wyraża nieprzychylne opinie o posłach najbardziej godnych uznania. O, zupełnie inaczej wyobrażałem sobie rodaków wyzwolonych, inne spodziewałem się zastać ideały i dążenia społeczne. Nie wolno wątpić, ale nie można ufać teraźniejszości i być spokojnym. – Czy i szefowi swojemu już nie ufasz? – spytał Ezop. – Nie ufam od dawna. On dąży za przykładem innych do kariery i jeśli go coś trzyma jeszcze na poziomie uczciwości, to tylko Strzemska. Ona jest właśnie jego hamulcem. – Wiec Mgławicz ciągle widzi w niej bożyszcze swoje? Słyszałem, że tak było przedtem... – Zdaję się, że tak jest i dzisiaj. – A... dla niej? – Nie wiem. Ją otacza tajemnica, zatopiona w słonecznej powodzi indyjskich mórz. – Tak, tak – potwierdził Ezop z jakimś dziwnym westchnieniem i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Starzy przyjaciele nie mówili więcej o tym. Stosunki pana Jacka z Mgławiczem psuły się coraz bardziej i zaostrzały. Obaj patrzyli na siebie z pewną rezerwą i nieufnie. Mgławicz niecierpliwił się. Sybirak posępniał, ale nie tracił nadziei. Pewnego dnia pan Jacek, zdając Mgławiczowi relację urzędową w jego gabinecie, rzekł nagle: – Słyszał pan o przyłapaniu przez policję tych kilku niebezpiecznych agitatorów komunistycznych, którzy... – Owszem, wiem – rzekł szybko Mgławicz, przeglądając papiery. – Ależ to komedia, proszę pana, dająca się wyrazić w staropolskim przysłowiu: „Złapał Kozak Tatarzyna – a Tatarzyn za łeb trzyma.” Nieprawdaż? Mgławicz podniósł głowę i spojrzał na pana Jacka wzrokiem zdumionym. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan to nazywa komedią. Wszak to czyn dodatni i pożyteczny dla kraju... – Chyba dlatego – pochwycił pan Jacek – że pieniądze z lewej kieszeni pójdą do prawej i odwrotnie. To chyba nie tajemnica dla kancelarii ekscelencji i dla ogółu, który sowicie opłaca szerzenie wśród szerokich mas haseł komunistycznych. Mgławicz zmarszczył się. – Propaganda tych haseł – mruknął – ma zgoła inne cele. – Ee... bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, ekscelencjo. Nie obwijajmy w bawełnę prawdy. Zbadałem te rzeczy i znam je. Komunizm, a właściwie nazwijmy go bolszewizmem, głównie ma na celu walkę ekonomiczną, a wszakże dąży się u nas do zniszczenia kapitalizmu i własności bez względu na straszne skutki tego dla państwa. Tymczasem własność i inicjatywa prywatna wtedy tylko mogłyby ustąpić na rzecz chociażby kolektywizmu, gdyby każdy obywatel zatracił swój egoizm, do czego znów Polacy nieprędko dojdą. Zresztą, czyż ci, co stoją u steru władzy, nie rządzą się również egoistycznymi zasadami i nie wyrzekają się nie tylko własności prywatnej, a więc środków kapitalistycznych, lecz nawet luksusu, zbytków? – Trochę pan szarżuje – słabo odparł Mgławicz. – Ekscelencjo, mówmy otwarcie. Kto zajmuje u nas najwybitniejsze stanowiska? Wszak głównie karierowicze, to jest ci, którzy lecą na ordery, tytuły i odznaczenia, majątki i wszelkie tym podobne przywileje. A któż im na to daje? Kraj cały i protekcja z góry. Kogo wyzyskują na pokrycie ich zbytków? Społeczeństwo całe. Więc czyją krzywdą żyją ci pionierzy wielkich programów i haseł? Tylko krzywdą ojczyzny. Pan Jacek wymienił znane nazwisko ze sfer sejmowych. – Wszak pan wie, że on kupił sobie już kilka majątków i to przez czas swego urzędowania. Za co on je nabył, ekscelencjo? Ach, wiemy obaj dużo!... A jednak ten sam człowiek gardłuje za obniżeniem kapitalizmu i za ruiną własności prywatnej. Czy jest w tym logika, czy jest sprawiedliwość i... sumienie? Takich liczymy wielu. A na Górnym Śląsku miliony, płynące z ofiarnych dłoni ludu polskiego i nie tylko ludu, bo całego narodu – czyż poszły w całości na cele przeznaczone? Ileż wsiąkło w kieszenie całkiem niepowołane... Pseudoideowcy dużo skorzystali osobiście, o tym wiemy wszyscy, ale się o tym milczy. – Pan robi dochodzenia, nie wchodzące zupełnie w zakres jego działalności i pracy – sarknął Mgławicz już zirytowany. – Jestem Polakiem i szczerze kocham ojczyznę, a dobry Polak powinien wszystko widzieć, na nic nie zamykać oczu. Każdy szczegół czy szczególik – to cegła, to grudka gliny na nowy gmach Polski. Więc gdy się te szczegóły kradnie, a w zamian daje zlepki cuchnącego błota, to już jest korupcja. U nas korupcja rozwielmożniła się i podkopuje gmach polskości.. Jeśli się tego nie ukróci, jeśli pójdzie tak dalej, to sami zabijemy powtórnie cudem zmartwychwstałą ojczyznę i wciągniemy ją do grobu ręką świętokradzką, bo jak mówi Krasiński: „drobnych podłości nie ma, najdrobniejsza już jest morzem hańby”... Mgławicz wbił oczy w zwój papierów, leżący na biurku. Lekko drżał, na twarzy wystąpiły mu ogniste wypieki. Przeżuwał w sobie wstyd, czy toczył walkę jakąś wewnętrzną? Może słowa pana Jacka, którym w duchu przyznawał słuszność, dotknęły go i obudziły w nim uśpione uczucia, a może bał się, aby Sybirak zbyt otwarcie nie zaczął oświetlać dróg, które łatwo prowadzą do stanowiska... ekscelencji i kariery. Ale pan Jacek milczał. Wiedział dobrze, że doszedł do progu, poza którym już tylko pozostała wymiana nazwisk i spraw, zbyt bliskich kancelarii Mgławicza. W tej chwili wpadł do gabinetu woźny i wręczył ekscelencji dużą kopertę, starannie olakowaną. Pan Jacek zauważył na kopercie szeroki napis z prokuratury, a niżej dużymi grubymi literami: „Tajne – pilne – polecone!” Wstał i wyszedł do swego pokoju niespokojny. Napis z prokuratury zaintrygował go. Zasiadł do pracy, lecz myśl przykra trapiła go. Pod jakimś pretekstem wszedł znowu do gabinetu. Mgławicz siedział przy biurku niezwykle wzburzony i blady. Czytał, a gdy pan Jacek zbliżył się do biurka, chwycił dokument i podając go Sybirakowi, zawołał tonem oburzenia: – Czy pan widział coś podobnego! Patrz pan! Czytaj pan! I zaczął chodzić szybko po gabinecie. Pan Jacek spojrzał na dokument, przeczytał i wstrząsnął nim dreszcz zgrozy. – Ułaskawienie?! Mgławicz przystanął i zamiast odpowiedzi wzruszył gwałtownie ramionami. – I cóż pan zrobi z tym, ekscelencjo? Wszakże to byłaby... – Ja mam to podpisać! Podpisać! Rozumie pan? – wybuchnął Mgławicz. – Ależ to krok nieobliczalny w skutkach, to potworne! – krzyknął Sybirak. – Pan tego zrobić nie może! Nagle ostro zadźwięczał telefon. Mgławicz rzucił gorączkowymi oczami na pana Jacka i drżącą ręką ujął słuchawkę. – Hallo!... Tak... Przyniesiony przed chwilą. O ułaskawienie... Konieczne?... Natychmiast... Ależ czy to definitywnie postanowione?... Tak, tak... To piekielnie ryzykowne!... Co? Co? Jak?! Nie rozumiem. Rozkaz bezwzględny?... Mgławicz rzucił się na fotelu konwulsyjnie, twarz mu zapłonęła ogniem, powtarzał już bezwiednie słowa słyszane w aparacie i sam je komentował. – Bez sprawy... bez sądu... Rozkaz stanowczy... Jaki cel! Toż to jest zbrod... Oderwał słuchawkę od ucha i raptownie znowu ją przyłożył. – Tak... tak... tak... Słuchał jakiegoś perorującego głosu z namarszczoną brwią i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy o zaciśniętych, drżących ustach. Powoli jednak twarz zaczęta mu się wygładzać w sybarytyczny wyraz spokoju, raz mignęła w oczach nuda, potem wargi okolił sarkazm. Wreszcie poruszył się niecierpliwie na krześle i, przerywając donośny w telefonie głos, rzekł głosem zimnym, suchym: – Dobrze. Będzie. Odłożył słuchawkę. Pan Jacek nie spuszczał z niego oczu badawczych. Odczuł, że ekscelencja żałuje już teraz poniewczasie, że popchnięty pierwszym odruchem szczerości wtajemniczył w tę sprawę sekretarza. Mgławicz siedział sekundę kamienny, po czym wolno, jakby z namysłem i wahaniem wziął pióro do ręki i wpatrzył się w dokument. Pan Jacek drgnął. Utkwił magnetyzujący wzrok w ekscelencję i czekał. Znowu przeszła sekunda okropnego niepokoju, jakby zawieszenia sytuacji. Lecz natychmiast nadpłynął z przestrzeni prąd nowej energii i – Mgławicz ocknął się. Umoczył pióro w kałamarzu i rzekł z przymuszonym uśmiechem: – Hipnotyzuje mnie pan, może słusznie, lecz ja... podpisać muszę. Pan Jacek chwycił go za rękę. – Nie! Nie! Pan tego nie zrobi bez poprzedniego zbadania tej sprawy! – Ależ ja tę sprawę nieszczęsną dziś muszę oddać załatwioną, dziś, zaraz. – Nie! Pan jest Polakiem i pan czuje, że byłaby to korupcja moralna. Trzeba mieć w sobie arystokratyzm duchowy, swój własny, nie zaś być biernym narzędziem partyjnego obskurantyzmu. Proszę odmówić podpisu, to pański obowiązek, ekscelencjo! Wykazać trzeba całą grozę czy omyłkę niepojętego rozkazu. – Pan wie, czym to pachnie? – wybuchnął Mgławicz. – Wiem, oświetlił pan sprawę, którą trzeba zdemaskować. – I... dostanę dymisję. – To będzie tylko zaszczytne dla pana, to dowiedzie, że pan jest człowiekiem myśli i nie daje się prowadzić na pasku ich woli. Pan Jacek wzburzony do głębi jął przedstawiać Mgławiczowi całą potworność sprawy. Mgławicz zamyślił się. Znać było, że gorące słowa starca znalazły oddźwięk w zachwianej duszy ekscelencji. W oczach miał ból. Pan Jacek odczuł to i zaczął wyjawiać bez osłon całą genezę niszczycielską omawianego przedmiotu, wróżąc groźne konsekwencje na przyszłość. – Przesadza pan! – ostro przerwał Mgławicz, znowu jakby ocknięty udarem jakiejś siły. – Pan wie doskonale, że mówię prawdę! Pan to sam rozumie wybornie! – zawołał Sybirak. – Pan się sam na to oburza! Zaczęła się niezwykle ostra wymiana zdań. Pan Jacek używał argumentów dosadnych, groził, wreszcie błagał. Zdawało się chwilami, że Mgławicz jest już przekonany i że ustąpi. Sybirak modlił się o to w duszy i wyczerpywał dowodzenia dyskredytujące sprawę. Wiedział już, że Mgławicz rozumie jej niejasność, że i jemu nasuwa się konieczność zareagowania na nią, ale że jednocześnie uzależnia się on ze względu na swoją partię i stanowisko, jakie zajmuje. Dyskusja zaostrzyła się ostatecznie. Pan Jacek odczuł, że i tu, jak wszędzie, przeważa egoizm osobisty, niwecząc dobro ogólnopaństwowe. Zapanowała znowu chwila naprężonego oczekiwania ze strony pana Jacka i wahania ze strony Mgławicza. Zda się fale magnetyczne przepływały z oczu Sybiraka w spuszczone powieki ekscelencji. Wtem wbiegł woźny i zameldował: – Pan Brus. Mgławicz pobladł gwałtownie i zerwał się z fotela. Do gabinetu wszedł szybko osobnik, znany już dawnej panu Jackowi. Przybyły powitał Mgławicza uściskiem dłoni, skinął głową w stronę pana Jacka i rzutem ciekawego wzroku ocenił sytuację. – Przyjechałem umyślnie po dokument. Rzecz jest bardzo pilna – rzekł głucho. Mgławicz milczał. Brus spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi mętnymi oczami i pochylił się nisko nad dokumentem. Mgławicz stał sztywny jak z bryły lodu. Pan Jacek patrzył na obydwóch z trwogą. Uderzył go zupełnie odmienny wyraz psychiczny, wyryty na twarzy każdego z nich. Bezwiedna sympatia pana Jacka przechyliła się na stronę Mgławicza. On jest wciągnięty... może już beznadziejnie... – pomyślał. Brus podniósł szybko głowę i spojrzał chmurnie na Mgławicza. – Dotąd nie podpisany? Co to jest? Przecież mówiłem wam przed chwilą przez telefon! Mgławicz milczał. – Ha! Przeczuwam wiele od dawna i... widzę... – Ruinę Polski! – zawołał pan Jacek surowym głosem. – Kopiecie pod nią przepaść takimi oto sprawami! Brus wyprostował się dumnie, wpił straszne swe oczy w pana Jacka. – Jak pan śmiesz! – krzyknął. Zwarli się oczami jak sztyletami. Nagle Mgławicz, nie podnosząc powiek, jakby się lękał spojrzenia swego sekretarza i korzystał z chwili, śmiałym, zdecydowanym, prędkim ruchem podpisał dokument. Pan Jacek przerażony chwycił Mgławicza za rękę. – Dla partii zdradza pan ojczyznę! Cofnij pan to, ekscelencjo! Jeszcze czas! Na Boga, cofnij swój podpis, zmaż go, wydrzyj, poszarp ten papier! Bądź Polakiem! Sięgnął ręką po dokument, ale Mgtawicz go uprzedził. Był już wściekły. – Ani się pan waż! – warknął. – Dosyć mam pańskiego terroru, pańskich wpływów! Nie pozwolę się wyzuć ze swoich przekonań... – Nie przekonań! Nie! Dla kariery! – wybuchnął pan Jacek. – Rozumiem. Uczciwy Polak rzuciłby ten dokument i podał się do dymisji, a pan wybiera zaszczyty... niezaszczytne... – Milcz pan! – syknął Mgławicz strasznym, przyduszonym głosem. – Nie ma pan prawa wnikać w moje czyny! – Jak wy możecie pozwalać na taką bezczelność swojemu podwładnemu! – zawołał Brus. – W tej chwili nie jestem już podwładnym ekscelencji, ale nawet będąc nim, nie wyrzekałem się nigdy imienia Polaka dla kariery. Dość mam tej waszej obskurnej roboty. Szarpiecie Polskę, a mnie to zbyt boli. Zbyt rani. Służyć nie mogę i nie chcę człowiekowi, który na takie rzeczy daje swoją sankcję. Żadnego musu, żadnej presji na to nie ma. Pan chce zachować stanowisko swoje i dostojeństwa pomnożyć, ja zaś pragnę mieć czyste sumienie. Proszę o dymisję. Zaległa cisza. Mgławicz miał oczy wbite w ziemię, mękę okrutną na twarzy. Brus rzucił się do pana Jacka z obelżywymi wyrazami, ale ten powstrzymał go surowym, przejmującym spojrzeniem. Po czym podszedł prędko do Mgławicza, ujął serdecznie w obie dłonie zwieszoną bezwładnie jego rękę i uścisnął ją gorąco. – Żegnam pana i wierzę, że wkrótce sam pan zedrzesz bielmo z oczu swoich – rzekł z uczuciem. Mgławicz nie odrzekł ani słowa. Pan Jacek odstąpił, skinąwszy lekko głową Brusowi, a znajdując się już w progu, rzekł do obydwóch: – Bielmo to zedrzecie wszyscy, aby tylko nie za późno dla ojczyzny! I wyszedł cicho z gabinetu.